fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masha Fujiwara
Masha Fujiwara '(マシャ フジオアラ, Masha Fujioara ''lit. Voltage Princess) __TOC__ Appearance Masha Fujiwara was rather a young teenage girl at the age of 17. She has a cute-looking face instead of pretty, however, many have stated that Masha is both the combination of cute and pretty. She possess a fairly tanned-skin and slender figure (although not womanly) combined along with 2 red-blushing structure on both side of her cheeks. In addition, Masha have a pair of hazel eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She stands at the mere height of 160 (possibly 159) and weight around 40+. Unlike most female students in her academy, Fujiwara was less attractive in direct comparison with the others, but her magical talent seems to cover this fact. She is nearly flat-chested. As for attire, Masha wears her Academy's official female uniform for most of the time. The uniform consisted of many plain-simple designs. For the top, she was seen to be wearing a brown-peach vest in order to cover up her white button uniform. While on the lower parts, Masha simply wears a greyish mini-skirts and put on a white a shorts inside the skirts, just in case if she got into an intense fighting scene. As for her finisher attire, Masha put on her academy's designated official shoes and apply it along with a pair of white socks. Thus, ending her main attire. Personality Masha Fujiwara appears to be a kind-hearted type of person. Lending help and right hand is her jobs, and saving is her bitch. She have helped many other students in the Sparksfall Academy and oftenly referred as the 'Sister' by those who have saw her kindness, but soon decided to scrap that one off as a result of junior thinking her as a gangster; in fact, she doesn't want to be referred as one or even be one. If Masha is ever going to hurt someone, it would likely be her enemies only, exception for any comrades ''who try to hurt or backfire her. Other than that, Masha was also known as ''strong-headed bitch, frequently ignores any order given to her or even listen to anything that were regarded as a fuss for whole day. This is shown when one of her teacher asked her to not run along the B-Sector Corridor, but instead, ran faster and faster while stamping her feets into the ground with great force;- provoking anger to most other Proffesor and students. Usually, this is the main reason of why did Fujiwara got herself into trouble for all of the time, but thanks to the Student President's affection to her, Masha Fujiwara were able to get out from this occurence. Furthermore in her personality, she has shown great fondness towards combat, frequently accepting any challenge thrown to her and keep fighting untill she is satisfied, without giving any crap into winning or losing. In Masha's point of view, enjoying a battle is the main thing people have to think about during fighting. Being competitve is okay in her general, but being too much is not her style. Moreover, Fujiwara always invite her opponent into a hand-shake when the battle is over, seemingly trying her best to be friends with anyone in the academy, though there will always be some people who don't like her. Interestingly, Masha also have some soft-spot for any cute/handsome boy whose in a bad mode. Seemingly referring them as cute and adorable to watch. She enjoy to tease any man who look attractive to him, but no sexual or romantic feelings were given to them. In fact, she just do this for her own "free time", saying that she were just tired after a full day of studying and training. According to Jamie, this is Masha's way of releasing tension and emotion about academic (mainly exam), stating that it was normal and no one in Sparksfall Academy were unfamiliar with it, with the exception given into new-comers and first-year students. Talking about releasing tension, Masha was literally a kind of lazy person. She even admitted in front of her friends that she is too bloody lazy for exam and will never study for it. This results with her having less knowledge about Magics when compared to her peers, but thanks to her overall great prowess, she can merely pass the test if there were any physical exam included, something which surprisingly gave an adrenaline into her. Other than that, doing homework or studying were probably a big no-no for Masha, it was just out from her's favourite list of things to do. Finally, Masha Fujiwara is a greatly recoqnized friendly type of person. She like it whenever there is a new student in her school, wanting to make at least an acquaintance with them if not friend. She is very welcoming and warm, without looking into personal background or such things, anything will be her friends as long as they were not evil and personality is acceptable. Fujiwara also were seen to always make a friendly joke wuth her bestie and anyone whom she consider as comrades during recess. Due to this, many but not all people like her, but she seems to literally doesn't care at all about her haters, saying that they were just a bunch of jealous and lifeless person. In her minds, this is what her think about her enemis; "haters gonna hate no matter how kind you were, so knock off". History Birth And Childhood Masha Fujiwara was born in the year of X783 in an unnamed apartment at the town of , a place in which the infamous ''' was coincidently located at as well. Her father worked as a renowned Rune Knights who works for the influential as the leader of an unnamed squad. Due to the fact that her father is both a respected and strong Rune Knight, he has a way much lesser time for his family. As a result from this one, Fujiwara and her mother became especially close, spending most of their time together before the elder finally became deceased due to the heart attack that she gained 1 years prior. As stated by Masha before, her mother died when she is 7 years old, giving her a deep feeling of depression and guilt for not being able to do anything to help her beloved, even a little bit. Her father, knows that she cannot stay for that way untill the day she was old, proving that he still cares for her eventhough he spend less attention for Fujiwara during his tenure as a Rune Knight. Synopsis Main Storyline Filler Stories Roleplay Natural Prowess Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Magic And Abilities Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which was used as a main terms of combat by Masha herself. In order for her to ultilize the said magic, she must convert (or manifests) her eternano and magical energy into that of electrons' element- something can be freely manipulated or altered in for most eletric-based attack. Unlike most mage, Fujiwara, however, can only ultilize Lightning Magic as a mean of offensive and healing instead of offensive and defensive, but it was rather uniquely convenient for her. Breaking the law of Lightning itself, Masha can produce triple-coloured lightning for her own advantage, in which were recoqnized as yellow, green and blue colour. Due to this 'colour' system, Masha's electrical attacks cannot be consumed by a foolish Lightning Dragon Slayer,-even if they did, it would just results with their own injury or even some fatal damage, something which gained her a praise for her unique nature of Lightning. The 'lightning' however, doesn't change their own colours depend on Fujiwara's mood, instead, she can only decide about what colour she wanted to produce; something which is done by her unique variety of spells. Going further into an advanced description, she was able to generate this electricty from her own body and manipulate them freely by focusing on it. Aside from that one, she can also absorbs electricity from any electron-sources if she wanted to regen her eternano and heal injuries. This events were somehow proved to be very effective and efficient in use; that even a strong opponent, such as Mika Velvet compliment the greatness of this magic's effect (literally Masha's mastery). Furthermore, the user of this magic can merely produce, generate and manipulate lightning with a relative ease, giving the the deeper ability of casting and channeling Lightning Magic's spells for some display. On the twisted side of the offense, Lightning Magic's attack can be either come out from the sky to strike down the oponnent or simply just produce it out from the thin air, adding some chance of obvious critical hits into the opponent multiple times. In Masha's style of display, she can merely divide her Lightning Attack into four categories, which is known as Sky Attack, Air Ambush, Force Melee and Ko-En's aid; with each of them being significiantly dangerous as the other one. Additionally, Lightning Magic was believed to be able to increase the user's overall speed and stealth, albeit- giving them some extra momentum during any combats. As for the interesting fact of Lightning Magic, the users have the chance of actually paralyzing the opponent for some time. Hence the scientific investigation about electrons, lightning can basically strike down someone's nerve system and pulverize their body movements as a result. In order to do this, Masha cannot simply cast down a powerful Lightning spells that hit her target, but instead, she would need to produce electricity from any of her body parts (presumably palm) and hit her opponent with a devastating melee. As seen during her usage of Flash Fall, Fujiwara did not simply strike a one-hit wonder attack;- but mainly focuses on paralyzing her opponent as well, which is temporary in time. However, some skills doesn't really "paralyze" their opponents, but instead bind their opponent temporarily inside an insane Electrical energy binder; something which can be done by doing a required thing and the help of Lacrima. Lastly, Lightning Magics have a wide variety of avenues for usage, it greatly aid the user during a fight and presumably increase their proficiency in it, least but nonetheless, special user of Lightning Magic such as Masha Fujiwara and do have their own special way of usage, something which is proven when not all mages can basically do the same thing with this devastating elemental magic. Yellow Lightning Spells *'Lightning Body' (雷体化 (ライトニング・ボディ, Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation) : Lightning Body is one of the superior level spell in Lightning Magic's standard, but can be considered as quite common all along. It is technically a Lightning version of Heat the Beat from Fire Magic and Sierra from Water Magic. Fujiwara usually use this magic for the main purpose of travelling a long distance in the battlefield, appearing as an electron-like comets in front of mortal's eyes; however, it is sometime can be used as a mean of stealth and offense when Masha feel like doing it in order to 'one-hit bitch' her enemies, usually by soaring few meters high on the sky before finally attacking her target at the speed level which can be considered as "unexpected"- leaving them unspoken and amazed by Fujiwara's proto-type speed prowess. In order to ultilize this spell, Masha would need to focus and give high concentration into the forming electrons eternano inside her body- before finally unleashing the powerful electric particle from her flesh and cover up her whole body with the might power of thunder. Lightning Body were stated to be a highly positive-element spell which is influenced with the nature of great electical mass, thus, it cannot be destroyed by any opposing negative-element spell or pulverized by the positive one, unfortunately, if the casted spells' overall power were as strong or stronger than Lightning Body, it might be destroyed by a one-hit wonder, injuring Masha in the process if she doesn't land properly. Despite the major drawback given by this spell seems fair, the velocity of the Masha's sheer speed and attack power can untangle this negative side quickly from the line, except for the fact that this spell was literally predictable in usage. Lightning Body; hence it's name, was a physical imbuement between the user and pure voltage itself, making it as an pure attack which combine two forces together. It took the forms of lightning spark thats shine brightly in the surrounding area and move at a high speed, resulting with a further extra momentum given to the user's speed arsenal, although it was temporary. When describing it's power, Lightning Body can be referred as the One Real Deal, as it was strong enough to send another mage flying a great distance and allow Masha to simply dashing through several tough brick pillars or even destroy a huge statue, proving the strength and speed of it's undeniable prowess. Green Lightning Spells *'Flash Fall '(lit. Direct Forward-Style Voltage) '': *'Lectra Field '''(lit. Engulfing Bolt Spakrs) '': Blue Lightning Spells Lightning-Make Trance Mode Equipment Ko-En '''Ko-En '(畿央エン, Kiō En lit. Thunderfall Coin): Ko-En is a type of special magic coin which was used by Masha Fujiwara. It is recently created during the year X797 by herself, which means she is the only one wielding this coin. It is kept inside Masha's zipped pocket, and therefore is nearly impossible for it to fall; even if it does, the coin will produce a fair amount of electrical energy in order for Masha to notice the occurence. It took the form of a normal coin with silver-coating, however, unlike a regular magic coins, 'Ko-En '''was made of Orichalcum; a type of rare metal and was known to be one of the hardest (literally durable) substances to exist on the world. Hence it's other name, ''Thunderfall Coin, Ko-En was made in order to assist Masha with her usage over Lightning Magic;- increasing the Masha's proficiency of the magic and increase it overall's power. It is also one of the main reason on how did Fujiwara become extremely skilled with Lightning-Based attack aside from harsh training in Sparksfall Academy. Literally, when using the coin in order to ultilize spells, 'Ko-En '''mainly functions to expand the spell's attacking base. Most opponent cannot evade a point-blank attack ultilized by Masha via Ko-En. Unlike most other magic weapons/items, it doesn't consume any extra eternano during its usage. In fact, this coin can still be used as long as Masha still have eternano inside her "container". Additionally, this coin was known to be generally unbreakable, a somewhat fascinating feat which is gained with the help of Orichalcum. Relationship Jamie Mika Velvet Jayne Kelly Trivia *Her appearance is based off Misaka Mikoto. *Her equipment, Ko-En, was supposedly a "Coin", but it was renamed 'Ko-En' cause' it looks cooler. *This is the author's FIRST character which is not related with another OC of her creation. *Lightning-Make was approved by Persona Itself *Let me guest, you are going to use Accelerator as your next character right? Answer is ''No, that shit scares me. *If you wanted to know how did '''Ko-En '''looks like, please check back her infobox's image. *This is her stats : Category:Forever And Always Category:Student Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Female Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Caster-Mage